Show Me
by FF Writer27
Summary: MC wants to see Zen's beastly side. Zen/MC smut


_Hey! I know it's been quite a while since I've posted something, but life just kept getting in the way. I couldn't leave without doing a story for Zen since I did one for the other MM guys. I don't know if this will get many hits since it seems the fandom is even more dead than before, but for those of you who do read it, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Zen wasn't an unkind person.

MC knew that well enough. Being with him, she learned a lot about the musical actor. He was a very attentive boyfriend, and more than generous as a lover. He'd always put her needs above his own, ensuring she was satisfied.

The brunette had a feeling he was holding back though.

Every time she looked at him, she could see something lurking beneath the surface of his red eyes. It felt as if he warred with himself without letting it show. It flickered through sometimes, and she wondered what could be bothering the silver haired man.

"Hyun?" MC asked one day as she sat next to him. He had her legs in his lap, rubbing them gently as they watched TV.

"What's wrong princess?" Zen replied as he stopped his ministrations.

MC hesitated. How could she go about asking this question?

"Um… well…" she muttered.

"It's okay," Zen encouraged. "You know you can ask me anything."

"When we… you know," MC said, a blush rising on her cheeks, "do you… hold back?"

Zen stared at her. The brunette could feel her cheeks flush even more. MC saw a familiar brief flicker in his red eyes as the actor seemed to find the words to answer the question.

"…What makes you ask?" Zen asked uncertainly.

"It's just… well, you always seem to be fighting yourself for control," MC said quietly.

"I guess I can't hide anything from you," Zen said with a light chuckle.

"At first, I thought I was imagining things," MC admitted. "But I kept catching glimpses of it in your expression."

"I told you before, all men are beasts. A gentleman like me is no exception," Zen said, his voice getting serious. "I don't want to hurt you or scare you off. I love you too much."

MC smiled softly at her boyfriend. He really was the sweetest man she could've asked for. She sat up properly, her small hands cupping Zen's face.

"I love you too," she said fondly. "You don't have to hold back. I'm not made of glass."

"MC, I don't want you to say that just to make me happy," Zen replied, voice stern. "If you give me permission to turn into a beast, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

The brunette frowned at her boyfriend. He must've forgotten how stubborn she could get, and she wouldn't budge on this. Zen's eyes widened as MC straddled his lap and sunk her fingers into his soft silver hair. Gripping the strands firmly, brown eyes stared hard into red. She brought her face to his, their lips barely brushing.

"I want to see the beast inside of you," the brunette whispered before taking Zen's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging on it slightly. "Show me Hyun."

MC was surprised when strong hands gripped her waist firmly, a guttural growl rumbling in the actor's chest. She gasped as Zen thrust his hips against her, his already half hard erection poking the inside of her thigh.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Zen rasped before claiming MC's lips.

This kiss was different from what MC was used to. Kissing Zen was usually slow and sensual, but this was demanding and _filthy_. The brunette moaned as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch before coaxing hers into play. He grunted in approval when she subconsciously moved her hips against him. Gripping her thighs, Zen picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

MC yelped in surprise as she was unceremoniously dropped onto their bed. Wide brown eyes looked up to see Zen wearing a feral expression, red eyes heated and hungry. His silver hair was wild, the band holding it in its usual ponytail gone.

"Strip," he commanded.

"W-What?" MC asked, still slightly dazed from the sudden turn of events.

"Clothes. Off," he repeated firmly.

She began to slowly divest her clothing. An impatient sound left Zen, and he began to tear her clothes off at a quicker pace. Once she was finally naked, the actor took his clothes off as well. MC didn't have time to admire the hard planes of his body since he immediately caged her body with his. Zen's long silver hair spilled over one shoulder as he trailed one hand up her body slowly starting from her navel. His arousal was heavy on her thigh.

"So pretty," Zen murmured. "White is going to be such a good color on your skin."

Before MC could question him, the actor cradled her head and pulled her into another bruising kiss. His hand stopped at her breast and gripped it firmly. She moaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue in. Zen's fingers moved to her nipple, tweaking the rapidly hardening bud. MC arched into the touch as her head fell against the pillows. Zen's mouth moved to her neck hungrily and she squeaked when she felt his teeth bite into the skin.

"H-Hyun…"

"That's it," Zen growled against her skin. "But you'll be screaming that before I'm through with you. Everyone is going to know who you belong to."

MC felt an intense throb at the apex of her thighs at his words. She whimpered; she couldn't remember the last time she felt so turned on.

"What's this?" Zen said, his voice seductively teasing. "You like dirty talk?"

"N-No," MC denied.

"Oh? So you don't like hearing me say how I'm going to fuck you into the mattress?" he growled.

The brunette clenched her legs together as a soft moan escaped. Zen smirked wickedly. He moved his lips next to her ear.

"I'm gonna have you begging for my cock," he whispered before nipping her earlobe. "Then I'm gonna fuck that tight little cunt of yours until I'm satisfied. Is that what you want? To be used like my personal cock whore?"

"Y-Yes," MC moaned brokenly. His words were driving her closer to the edge.

"Let me hear it then," Zen rasped, his hips undulating against her leg.

The brunette whined brokenly as she felt her arousal making her thighs sticky. She opened her legs, allowing Zen to settle between them properly. Zen was looking down at her expectantly and MC turned away from his piercing stare, face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm waiting," Zen said flatly.

MC refused to open her mouth, unable to bring herself to say the words he wanted to hear. The silver haired man brought his hand down to her dripping sex, immediately shoving a finger inside and lightly rubbing at her clit with this thumb. She keened loudly, her hips bucking instinctively. She felt need burning under her skin and Zen's teasing touch was only stoking the flame brighter.

"Don't tease me," MC mumbled.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Zen asked, feigning ignorance.

MC felt him remove his fingers from between her legs, then felt the blunt head of his dick rubbing against her entrance. She tried to sink herself onto it, but Zen put a hand on her hip to keep her still. He pushed in until the head was engulfed by her wet heat, then pulled out with a groan. The actor used their mixed juices to move his hand against his member, grunting in pleasure.

"Say it," he demanded. "Beg me to fuck you and I'll give you everything you need."

MC could feel her resolve crumbling. Her overwhelming need was beginning to outweigh the embarrassment she initially felt. When she felt Zen barely push into her a second time, she locked her legs around his waist and held him there. MC tried to move him further with her legs, but Zen was stronger and kept his hips from meeting hers. An irritated sound left the brunette's throat before she looked away from the man above her.

"P-Please… fuck me," she muttered.

Zen grabbed her jaw and forced her to meet his red gaze. "Again. And louder so I can hear you."

Brown eyes wavered before giving in.

"Please fuck me Hyun!"

A sharp thrust into her cunt was his response. MC screamed in pleasure as Zen grinded against her deeply before pulling out and starting an unforgiving rhythm.

"T-That wasn't so hard, was it?" Zen asked, groaning as she clenched around him. "Fuck, you're so tight and wet… so good for me."

She did her best to try and match his rhythm, but the speed of his movements was too much. MC's moans were loud and seemed to echo in the room. Zen smirked as he looked at the expression on her face; her eyebrows were knitted together in pleasure, her mouth open as she let out erotic noises. MC looked like she was getting thoroughly fucked and it made something primal swell in Zen.

"Scream my name," Zen grunted. "I want everyone to know who's fucking you so well."

MC could barely register anything besides the intense pleasure she was feeling. Was she really making all of that noise? If so, she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Hyun! There, right there! Don't stop!" MC pleaded as she felt her pleasure hitting a crescendo.

Zen grabbed her hips in a bruising grip, his thrusting steadily becoming erratic. He could feel her walls fluttering around his cock. She was chanting his name like a prayer and it made him throb.

"That's it princess," Zen said breathlessly. "Cum for me. Let me feel what my dick does to you."

He brought a hand down to her clit and began to rub it relentlessly. MC shrieked as her body seized up, her orgasm ripping through her forcefully. She felt her vision blank as she convulsed around Zen's member. Zen let out a guttural growl before pulling out of her. Stroking himself feverishly, it only took a few pumps before he was spraying her with his warm seed, a long low moan leaving his lips. Zen collapsed next to MC, gently stroking her arm as she came down from her haze. Blinking heavily, the brunette turned her head to meet warm red eyes.

"Hey," Zen said softly. "That wasn't too much was it?"

MC smiled at the concern on the silver haired man's features. She brought a shaky hand to his cheek, caressing the soft skin.

"It was perfect," she said, voice raw from overuse. "I don't think I've ever had an orgasm that intense before."

Zen felt himself preen at her words. She giggled slightly before grimacing at the cooling ejaculate on her torso. The actor was immediately on his feet to fetch a warm washcloth to clean her up.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Once she was clean, he pulled the covers over them after getting rid of the cloth. Zen hugged her to him closely as he ran his fingers through silky brown tresses. MC let out a contented noise and he smiled fondly. They fell asleep sated and pleasantly sore.

* * *

 _So I think I may be done writing for this fandom. Thank you to everyone who's supported my stories and enjoyed my shameless smut._


End file.
